During radiation image capture, for example an x-ray examination, a point radiation source emits the radiation applied to a patient, for example the x-ray radiation. After this radiation has passed through the patient, it strikes the receptor, for example a solid-state radiation detector, an x-ray amplifier or the like. While the radiation is passing though the patient, scatter processes occur, in other words the x -ray radiation which is penetrating or has penetrated the patient is scattered in all directions, so that scattered radiation is radiated by the patient into the environment. This scattered radiation can be a hazard to persons standing in the vicinity of the radiation image capture apparatus, such as the doctor providing treatment or the medical personnel. To suppress this scattered radiation the radiation receptor, thus for example the image amplifier, a film-membrane system, the solid-state radiation detector etc. is often brought as close as possible to the patient. However, this reduces the quality of the image, since a relatively large amount of the x-ray radiation emerging on the patient near the radiation receptor is captured because said radiation receptor is positioned directly on the patient, it being known that this scattered radiation does not contain any image information in contrast to the primary radiation. To counter this, scattered radiation grids are used, which are provided at the capture unit. Another known technique is the “air gap” technique, in which a relatively large distance is left between the patient and the radiation receptor, for example between 20 and 30 cm. A considerable proportion of the scattered radiation emerging on the patient to the radiation receptor side misses the receptor because of the higher solid angle divergence, and thus is not processed by it because of the higher solid angle divergence. The image quality is improved, but the aforementioned radiation hazards for personnel present still occur. However, a radiation hazard results not just from scattered radiation, which essentially emerges on the side of the patient facing the radiation receptor, but also as a result of scattered radiation emerging forward, in other words toward the radiation source, which is likewise harmful for the personnel providing treatment, there generally being a relatively large distance here between radiation source and the examination object.